


Unfair

by mosymoseys



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosymoseys/pseuds/mosymoseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galen was never going to understand how unfair it was.  Double drabble.  Cally POV.  Set during “Dirty Hands”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair

Galen was never going to understand, Cally realized with distress.  Never.  She’d thought at first that his resistance was simple reluctance, understandable after the disaster that was New Caprica, to heed the purported wisdom of Gaius Baltar.  Now however she saw that it wasn’t actually Baltar who was the problem, at least not entirely.  It was Galen.  Galen simply _couldn’t_ understand. 

Not when he’d spent his entire life half in love with wires and gears and anything with moving parts.  Not when he’d joined the Colonial Fleet the day after his eighteenth birthday with the express ambition of serving in a battlestar’s deck crew.  Not when no matter how hellish the job had become over these past three years, it was still the job he had chosen.  Still the _life_ he had chosen.

Cally however _hadn’t_ chosen this.  Hadn’t ever _wanted_ this – to be a soldier and a godsdamn deckhand with oil in her hair and grease forever under her fingernails.  No, Cally had wanted to be a dentist, and now she was going to spend the rest of her life as a mechanic.  And try as he might, Galen was never quite going to understand how unfair that was. 


End file.
